Shadows
by britterfly
Summary: Sequel to 'Alone with Ghosts' and 'Midnight.' There love is strong and deep. Or so they think. Will the prospect of a new love interest and Lizzie's own secrets drive the passionate new couple apart. Gordo's POV. R/R!!
1. INTRO

Shadows.  
  
Sinister, allusive figures.  
  
They are us, but dissimilar.  
  
They embrace more passion.  
  
More feelings.  
  
More secrets.  
  
The shadow grows as we change its vigor.  
  
How much passion can we convey?  
  
How many feelings can we allocate?  
  
How many secrets can we keep?  
  
  
  
Why must our shadows grow? 


	2. It all Began with a Girl

My heart only beats rapidly for one person.  
  
Lizzie.  
  
My palms grow sweaty. My breathing becomes raspy.  
  
This is me.  
  
This is how I feel.  
  
What it feels like when I am in love.  
  
When I am so in love, I couldn't imagine not living with Lizzie. Not holding her and kissing her and feeling the angelic soft touch of her skin.  
  
I couldn't imagine not having any of that.  
  
So why, now am I having these same desperate feelings. Lizzie is far away in a different A-Period class yet these raw, unrestricted feelings are flowing through my veins.  
  
And I can't stop it.  
  
A tall dark-haired Hispanic girl walked into our classroom. I was taken aback. I've never been taken aback by anyone except for Lizzie. Not even Miranda.  
  
After talking to the teacher, the girl took a seat in my row, right in front of me. The sweet scent of her perfume filled the room.  
  
I closed my eyes and engulfed the scent like non-other letting out a small sigh.  
  
She turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey, I'm Natalia," she said casually.  
  
"Hi. I'm David but everyone calls me Gordo," I responded.  
  
"Gordo? That's a goofy nickname."  
  
"It comes from my last name, Gordon."  
  
"Oh, I get it."  
  
"So, you're new?"  
  
"Obviously, David."  
  
"You can call me Gordo."  
  
"I know. But I don't like that. I'd rather call you by my own nickname."  
  
"Really? And what's that?"  
  
"Well, I don't know yet. But," she leaned in closer, "as soon as I get to know you better, I'll think of something."  
  
Natalia winked at me and turned back around in her seat.  
  
Ms. Greenick, our A-Period teacher began speaking.  
  
"Natalia, why don't you stand up and tell us a little about yourself."  
  
Natalia went to the front of the classroom.  
  
"I didn't want the rest of you guys to be looking at me from behind, so. Anyways, hey, I'm Natalia Muniz and I'm from Miami, Florida. I personally have no idea why my parents moved here except to get a new "change" or so they say. Um, well, I like dancing and singing, but singing especially. I play the piano and write my own songs and someday, I hope to become a professional musician and have people listen to my music, go to my concerts, whatever. I'm not overly excited to be here, but I can deal. And, uh yeah, that's basically it."  
  
Natalia went back to her seat in front of me.  
  
"Did I look nervous or what?" she turned around and said to me.  
  
"You looked great." I responded.  
  
Oh my god! Did I just say that?  
  
"You know what, David? I think you and I are going to have a great rest of the year."  
  
I hope not.  
  
Oh god, I hope not. 


	3. In a Matter of Seconds

I've realized I'm very impatient.  
  
Standing by Lizzie's locker for 2 minutes, I'm already mad at her for being late.  
  
Calm down Gordo. It's just two minutes.  
  
Except it's not just two minutes.  
  
Every single day Lizzie arrives to her locker in a matter of seconds.  
  
And now, it's been.2 minutes and 30 seconds.  
  
After about 5 minutes, when I finally felt like leaving, Lizzie arrived to her locker. Unfortunately, she arrived with another guy.  
  
Ethan Craft.  
  
I finally thought we were done seeing him once and for all, but no, here he is.  
  
But I shouldn't be worried. Lizzie and I are together, and happy, and deeply in love and nothing could tear us apart. We've been through everything and then some.  
  
"Hey, hun!" Lizzie said.  
  
Hun? Hun? She never calls me hun.  
  
"So, uh, are you ready to go?" I asked.  
  
"Go where?" Lizzie responded.  
  
"Out to eat and then to get some coffee. Remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm so sorry, I forgot. But um, yeah, I can't go."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Ethan and I have a project to do. We've been putting it off for weeks and its due Monday. I'm sorry. I'm gonna be busy all weekend. But you can try to call me, k?"  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
  
Lizzie placed a small kiss on my lips and walked off with Ethan.  
  
Ethan turned back around and smirked at me. God, do I hate him.  
  
I left a few minutes after Lizzie and Ethan left. I went out through the main entrance and Natalia was sitting on the bench by the flagpole.  
  
"Natalia?" I asked.  
  
"Hey, David. How are you?" She questioned.  
  
"I could be better. How about you?"  
  
"I don't know. I was going to go home but didn't really think it was a good time."  
  
"Well, I'm free. Do you wanna do something?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"There's this great coffee place called the Digital Bean. Have you been there yet?"  
  
"Nope. And I guess now is the perfect time for you to show me what its like, David."  
  
"I told you, you don't have to call me David."  
  
"I know, but damn, it's just so much fun."  
  
Natalia and I walked to the Digital Bean. We arrived around 4:00 and took a booth in the back.  
  
"So, why didn't you want to go home?" I asked.  
  
"My parents. Sometimes, they get postal and creepy and I can't stand to be around them. You know, sometimes I just want to be alone." She implied.  
  
"But you're here with me?"  
  
"Yeah," she said and she took a sip from her glass, "Some things are just supposed work against the norm."  
  
She smiled and we continued talking for another hour or so when suddenly Lizzie walked in.with Ethan. 


	4. Crumble

What the hell is she doing here?  
  
I thought her and Ethan had some bigggg project to do that they procrastinated on.  
  
Lizzie, who apparently didn't see me, walked up to the counter with Ethan and ordered something.  
  
After she waited there for a few minutes, the cashier gave them their food and coffee.  
  
When Lizzie turned back around to leave, she finally spotted me.  
  
The sublime smile she had on her face quickly went away as she walked towards my table.  
  
"I thought you had some stupid project," I yelled.  
  
"You can't even say hi to me?" Lizzie replied.  
  
"Hi, I thought you had some stupid project."  
  
"It's not stupid."  
  
"It may not be stupid, but it's obviously not important to you as you're here, with.him!"  
  
"It's just Ethan. And we're taking a break. All those books and facts can be really annoying. Speaking of taking a break, who's this?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Natalia Muniz. I just moved here," Natalia answered.  
  
Natalia stuck out her hand to shake Lizzie's but Lizzie just glanced down at her hand and looked back up at me. Natalia slid her hand back to her drink.  
  
"Can we talk, in clandestine?" I asked.  
  
"Whatever you have to say, just." Lizzie began but I jumped out of my seat and gently grabbed her by the wrist while pulling her away from the table.  
  
"I don't like being covetous. Or having invidious feelings. I've tried for a long time to not feel so frantic and needy and be so suspicious. But, I just want to remind you. I'm forlorn little Gordo. And until a year ago, if even that, I was just a friend. For as long as I've remembered, you've been attracted to and madly in love with Ethan Craft. And for all those years I cried because I didn't have you and I wanted you so desperately, you were still after Ethan. But now, now we're finally together and I don't ever want to lose you. It's just that, seeing you with.him makes me feel the same way as I used to. Feeble and dismal and I don't want to feel like that anymore."  
  
"You should know how much I love you by now. I'm not interested in Ethan nor do I think I ever will be. It's just a project, that's all. I love you and I know you love me. But if you really do love me, you're going to have to trust me, and believe me when I tell you I don't like Ethan and that I would never do anything with him that would hurt you."  
  
"It's kinda hard."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're so beautiful and so much.better than I am. I mean, who am I?"  
  
"Where are these feelings coming from? Until today, things were never better between us. You're scaring me, Gordo, and I don't like that."  
  
"Please, please."  
  
"Just call me later."  
  
Lizzie went back to the table, grabbed her food and left with Ethan.  
  
"So, who were they?" Natalia asked me.  
  
"That was my girlfriend and the guy she used to be madly in love with."  
  
"So that's why you were getting all jealous boyfriend freaky guy on her."  
  
"Well I wouldn't call it that."  
  
"I would."  
  
  
  
I smiled.  
  
I needed something to make me feel better after the complete and utter display of pitiable I just showed towards Lizzie.  
  
Oh yeah, did I need it. 


	5. The Video

Natalia and I hung out for the rest of the night. We went to see the new Bond movie and then we just hung around in the park.  
  
Once I got home, I was desperate to call Lizzie. I ran up the stairs to my room and dialed her on my telephone.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. McGuire. Is Lizzie there?" I asked.  
  
"Um, no David. I'm sorry. She hasn't arrived home yet. But I'll tell her you called as soon as she gets home. Okay?" Mrs. McGuire said.  
  
"Sure." I said thought very disappointed. I let out a deep sigh and placed the phone back on the receiver.  
  
I tried to call Lizzie throughout the rest of the night and Saturday but she was never there.  
  
How much time was she spending with ETHAN?  
  
On Saturday night, I decided to call Natalia to see if she wanted to hang out at my house.  
  
"Hey, um, is Natalia there?" I asked.  
  
"Speaking," she replied.  
  
"It's me, Gordo."  
  
"What's up David?"  
  
"Uh, are you busy tonight?"  
  
"Don't you have plans with your perfect little girlfriend, Lizzie?"  
  
"Do you not like Lizzie or something?"  
  
"I don't know. She just seems shady to me."  
  
"Oh. Well, no I don't have plans with Lizzie. I haven't spoken to her all weekend."  
  
"Are you guys still fighting over the other night?"  
  
"I guess so. So, are you free?"  
  
"Of course I am, David. You don't see me hanging around any other students at this school, do you? Oh, God, did that sound sad?"  
  
"Just a little. It's okay, though. Do you wanna hang out at my house? My parents aren't going to be home!"  
  
What was I trying to do?  
  
Am I trying to make my relationship with Lizzie even worse?  
  
"Sure. I'll be over there in a few minutes."  
  
"Great!"  
  
I hung up the phone.  
  
I hope I don't seem like a total jerk. I mean, I do love Lizzie, with all of my heart. But her recent flakiness has made some of my feelings go in question.  
  
What if she really does still love Ethan?  
  
No, no, get that dumb thought out of your mind. Ethan is moronic and isn't good enough for Lizzie.  
  
Am I?  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang and I opened it.  
  
"Anyone order a feisty Latina?" Natalia asked.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Hey, come in!" I said.  
  
I shut the door behind myself and led Natalia upstairs to my bedroom.  
  
"Cool room! Very.nerdy?!?!" She said.  
  
"Thanks." I said sarcastically.  
  
"I meant it in a good way. So, one question."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's with all of the video tapes?"  
  
"I like making movies."  
  
"What kinds?"  
  
"Any. Documentary, music, anything."  
  
"Can I see one?"  
  
"Sure, if you want to."  
  
Natalia went over to my video case and pulled out a tape.  
  
"Confessions of a Gordonic Mind. Hmmm. This looks good!" Natalia said.  
  
"I don't think you want to see that one. It's really boring. It's just how I feel about some things." I told her.  
  
"If it's about you, I wanna see it."  
  
Natalia slipped the video into the VCR and pushed play.  
  
VIDEO:  
  
I cannot image a world where I exist. Where my heart means nothing more than a feather in the wind and my soul is empty. There must be something else.  
  
SOMETHING ELSE.  
  
Everything that I ultimately thought about what will happen between Lizzie and I seem to be disappearing. I confessed my feelings toward her and she totally disregarded them. I guess it wasn't the right time to tell her since she just found out Miranda killed her self.  
  
It's just so hard to image. Miranda is gone. GONE! There will no longer be the three musketeers. Just Lizzie and I. If even that!  
  
Natalia ran to the television and pressed stop.  
  
"I don't think I want to watch anything else!" Natalia said rudely.  
  
"But, I thought." I began before being interrupted.  
  
"Just drop it, okay?!?! I gotta go!"  
  
Natalia ran out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
What happened? 


End file.
